


The Art of Seduction: The First Date

by wednesdays__child



Series: The Art of Seduction [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Dates, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: After successfully sexting, Aaron and Spencer get prepared for their first date, assuming it really happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to The Art of Seduction: Awkward Genius Edition.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9491393
> 
> Unbetaed - sorry. All mistakes are my own.

************

Dave strolled into Aaron’s office, completely unannounced, as if he owned the place. Plopping down in the chair before his desk, the elder profiler stared at the Unit Chief until Aaron sighed, put his pen down, and gave him his full attention.

“What?” he asked, trying to sound calm.

Rossi leaned in, a small smirk on his face. “You know what,” he responded.

Aaron leaned back in his chair, hands over his face. Sometimes it was **really** annoying to have a best friend who was a profiler. He steeled himself before facing Rossi. “What do think you know?”

Leaning in further, Dave smiled. “You and the kid. I just want to know how long.”

With a heavy sigh, Aaron ventured, “Tuesday?”

That threw the older profiler for a loop. “Tuesday? As in this Tuesday, like two days ago Tuesday?”

“Well, technically he texted me last week. I reciprocated on Tuesday.”

“I knew the kid made the first move,” Rossi crowed. “He ask you out?”

“Actually, I asked him out. He sent me a picture declaring his intent. And what makes you think he asked first? I could have made the first move.”

“No, Aaron, you couldn’t,” Rossi stated, a finger pointed firmly in his face. “You are the poster child for dating constipation. You joined a drama club just to meet Haley and it took you until the show was almost over before you ever made a move. From the way she told the story, you almost didn’t. Reid is younger, a subordinate, and too cute for his own good. Even I can admit that. You wouldn’t want to make a wrong move so there is no way you would do anything unless you made sure it was okay first. I know you Aaron. Don’t try and kid a kidder.”

Aaron sighed. **Totally annoying.**

“And a picture?” Rossi continued, sounding intrigued and practically waggling his eyebrows, despite the fact that Aaron had silently prayed that he would’ve missed that little piece of information. “Is it...?”

“No, It’s not dirty and no you can’t see it,” Aaron scolded. They stared at each other for a moment before Hotch asked, “What gave me away?”

“You tried to give Reid ‘The Look’ when you thought no one was watching.”

“What look?”

“The ‘Aaron Hotchner I’m trying to be suave but I just look like a drunken teen looking to score without my wingman’ look.”

“That’s not a look,” Aaron grumbled, upset that he’d been caught.

“It is from you, my friend.”

“Who knows?”

“Just me, as far as I know,” Rossi answered honestly. “No one else has said anything to me - yet. You have to realize, Aaron, you are surrounded by profilers here. They are going to figure it out. So, when are you going out?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“You have a date tomorrow night?!” came from the doorway to his office.

Both men turned, shocked at being overheard. JJ stood at the door, jaw wide open.

“Spencer just told me **he** has a date tomorrow night,” the blonde practically shouted.

“But…!”

“Wait..!”

And she was gone.

“Ugh!” Aaron groaned as his forehead hit the top of his desk. “How long do you think it will be before the rest of the team knows?”

“I don’t know anything,” Emily said loudly as she slowly walked by Hotch’s door, smirking as she passed, arms laden with files.

Rossi just chuckled. “And if JJ was on her way to Penelope, I’d say you should know in 3…2…”

***PING***

“One.”

Aaron opened his calendar and, magically, his Friday afternoon had been cleared. “What if we get a case?” he asked.

“With JJ and Penelope in on it, I think it’s safe to say that we should be okay until Saturday. But I promise you now, Aaron Hotchner, if we get a case before then, come hell or high water, I will get you back here by Friday.”

Just then, Derek stuck his head in the door. “What’s Friday?”

“Ugh,” Aaron complained again, hitting his head against the solid wood again…and again…and again.

*************

They were as good as their word. No new cases came up and by noon on Friday, the A Team of the Behavioral Analysis Unit was buzzing with excitement, everyone except for Derek Morgan, who was apparently the only one who still didn’t know what was going on.

Spencer tried to stay at his desk, diligently working on his stack of consults, but his phone kept vibrating. He knew who it was – Garcia. She had been bugging him all day and he just couldn’t deal with it. He had sent a text to Hotch the night before and was mortified to learn that the overwhelming majority of the team knew about them and their date. Now all he had to do was survive the afternoon and he could quietly go home and prepare for his date with Hotch.

_His date with Hotch._

Just the thought of those words made his insides feel like Jell-O. Preferably green Jell-O. A large squishy bowl of lime green Jell-O.

And now he was hungry.

Suddenly, his desk phone rang. He answered with a sigh when he saw who it was.

“Hi Garcia.”

“Oh my god, Spencer! You’ve got to get down here right away! It’s JJ!”

Hearing that there was something wrong with one of his best friends, Spencer stood before quickly making his way to the Hacker’s lair. He darted inside the office and saw both Garcia and Jennifer sitting, waiting for him. He tilted his head in confusion, just as the door behind him was slammed closed. He turned and saw Prentiss and groaned.

He was trapped by a pack of women.

“Spencer,” they cried, wide smiles on their faces.

“Are you excited about tonight?”

“What are you going to wear?”

“Do you know where he’s taking you?”

"Stop!" he shouted before dropping his head in his hands. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, Baby Genius," Penelope crooned. "We just want to make sure that your date with the boss man is perfect. So consider us your personal styling team."

"I don't need..." Spencer started to say until the three women just stared at him. "Fine," he conceded.

"Okay, so where is he taking you?" Emily asked.

"Apparently Rossi got him reservations at Justin's Kitchen downtown. I'm going to meet him there."

"That'll be perfect," Emily exclaimed. "It's nice but not too fancy. What are you planning on wearing?"

"Well, I was going to wear the navy suit with the waistcoat and..."

"No!" the three women all cried.

"What?" Spencer asked, shocked at their response. "I thought the suit would be nice."

"You both wear suits all the time," JJ said, leaning forward. "This is the first time you guys are doing something outside of work with just the two of you. You need to make a statement. Oh! I know. The cashmere!"

"He has something cashmere?" Penelope asked.

"I made him buy it when we went shopping for Henry's birthday last week," JJ clarified. "It's brown, feels like heaven and looks amazing on him."

"OH, let's see it!" Penelope exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Is it here? Please say it's here!"

Spencer ducked his head. "It's in my go-bag."

"I'll get it." And Emily was gone.

"I'll need to go home to shave."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" Penelope said, shaking her head. "Leave the scruff. It's all manly and makes you look rogue-ish. Plus it makes you look older."

"Do I need to look older? How old do I look?"

"Sixteen? Seventeen?" Penelope teased.

"Come on!" he protested.

"You at least look old enough to drink," JJ said, trying to be helpful.

Emily slipped back in with the go-bag in her hand. "Yeah, you look at least old enough to hopefully not get carded tonight."

"Ugh!" Spencer complained, dropping his forehead in his hands. "Okay, so no shaving. Got it."

"So what do you use in your hair?"

"In my hair?"

"Product, Junior G-Man," Penelope explained. "What do you use in your hair?"

"Johnson's Baby Shampoo?"

"Wow," Garcia whispered. "That explains so much. Okay, We have much work to do. Emily and JJ, you two find an acceptable outfit. I'm going in on the hair." As she was talking, Penelope starting pulling tubes and containers of goop and gels and sprays and who knows what else out of a very large bag.

He sighed and sat still, readying himself for whatever torture his friends were preparing to put him through.

*************

Spencer was early. He was usually early but this was early early. He was nervous so as soon as the girls were done making him 'acceptable' for the date, he left, begging Derek for a ride to the restaurant.

Derek had teased him the whole way, telling him how nicely he cleaned up and how he wanted details of what 'she' looked like. Spencer had simply smirked and told his best friend that he was probably better off not knowing. Although he was really looking forward to getting back at the other agent for being so nosey. That was going to be fun.

So now he stood, leaning against the lamp post out front, waiting for Hotch to show. He checked his watch again, the fourth time in ten minutes. His hand moved up and over his arm, enjoying the feel of the soft sweater.

"Starting without me?" a voice called from his right.

Spencer turned and smiled. "Hotch," he greeted, suddenly unsure what to do with his hands so he shoved them in his pockets.

The older man smiled as he approached. Spencer took in the sight before him. Hotch had changed into jeans, dark and delicious and fit like a dream. They were perfectly paired with the black sports coat and white button down. The top two buttons were open, teasing a tantalizing bit of skin. That tease made Spencer's mouth water.

"You look nice," Hotch said, stepping forward and running his hand over the soft cashmere. "Did the girls get a hold of you?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, his cheeks heating up. "Rossi get to you?"

"Yeah. He made me take off the tie."

"Good call."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Hotch suddenly cleared his throat. "I suppose we should go inside."

"Reservation," Spencer said. "Right. Let's go."

Hotch turned them and led him inside, a strong hand in the middle of his back, a thumb gently stroking up and down. "This is deliciously soft," Aaron whispered in his ear as they reached their table. "Cashmere?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "JJ made me buy it."

"Remind me to thank her later."

The smile that was leveled at Spencer as they sat was nearly blinding, eyes sparkling, dimples popping, teeth gleaming. It nearly took his breath away. As they sat, Hotch reached out and laid his hand on Spencer's arm.

"I may not be able to stop touching you."

"Remind me to thank JJ later for that."

They both chuckled. The waiter came and introduced himself, took their orders and left with a smile.

"What should we talk about, Hotch?" Spencer asked.

"As long it's not about work, I don't really care as long you call me Aaron."

Spencer dropped his head, smiling widely as he felt his cheeks flush. "That is a wide variety of topics available to us."

"Well, what have you got, Doctor Reid?"

Spencer reached up and laced their fingers together, resting their conjoined hands on top of the table. "Did you know that most people prefer to hold hands with their non-dominant hand? So the fact that you're left handed and I'm right, we will be able to hold hands, like this, and it will be satisfactory for both of us."

"See?" Aaron said with a smile. "I'm learning new things already."

The wine came first, rich and red, then the appetizers. The atmosphere was nice and they could talk easily without worrying about being overheard. Just as they were finishing up the fried brussel sprouts, Spencer caught Aaron looking at him with a look that made his stomach flutter inside.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Aaron snorted a small laugh. "Well, I'm seriously considering skipping the main course and going straight for the man course."

Spencer laughed out loud at that. "Is this the kind of flirting that I'm going to be subjected to throughout this date?"

Aaron chuckled back. "I'm a little bit rusty at this. Is it a problem?"

"Not a problem for me," he answered. "Considering that most of my flirting consists of puns and magic tricks, I think I may be getting the better side of the deal."

Aaron leaned in then, that smile back. "I love your magic tricks."

Food came and went. Conversation was easy and they flew through topics with ease. When the dessert and coffee came, they fell quiet and watched each other.

"Now what?" Spencer asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Well," Aaron started leaning forward. "We **could** go see a movie or..."

"Or?"

"We could go back to mine."

Spencer's heart caught in his throat. "We could," he answered. "I didn't drive today."

"I did. And Jack is with Jessica."

"Is that a fact?"

"Are you ready to go, Doctor Reid?"

"More than."

They quickly made their way to Aaron's car and made the trip in record time, holding hands the entire time. Spencer couldn't get the smile off his face the whole way. Once they reached Aaron's apartment, they quickly made their way to his floor. Unlocking the door, Aaron pulling Spencer in by their joined hands. Closing and locking the door, Aaron moved to press Spencer against the door. Unfortunately, he pushed a little too enthusiastically.

"Ow!" Spencer cried when his head bounced off the wood.

"Sorry," Aaron apologized quickly, reaching up to rub his hand around the back of his head. "Sorry," he repeated as he leaned in to kiss Spencer gently this time. He leaned in, rubbing their noses together, breath ghosting over Spencer's cheeks. Small kisses peppered his skin - left cheek, right cheek, chin and finally lips. Soft but definitely not chaste. Spencer opened up beneath him with relish, moaning at the feeling of warm lips and tongues tasting and searching his inner depths.

Spencer reached up and pushed the jacket off Aaron's shoulders, happy to hear the fabric fall to the floor at their feet. When he reached up to unbutton his sweater, Aaron stayed his hand.

"Leave it on," he whispered against Spencer's lips.

"Very kinky, Agent Hotchner," he purred. "Who would have guessed?"

They laughed softly as Aaron pulled Spencer away from the door. They kicked off their shoes as they made their way deeper into the apartment, occasionally tripping over discarded clothing and stepping on the random Lego left on the floor.

Buttons were pulled free and warm hands roamed under a sinfully soft white undershirt, tickling warm, smooth skin. Spencer giggled and jerked away as much as he could with his hands tucked firmly in the back pockets of Aaron's jeans.

"Ticklish?" Aaron teased. "Things just got interesting."

Spencer squealed, squirming wildly as Aaron flopped back onto the couch, pulling the younger man down onto his lap. Legs parted and Spencer pressed a knee on either side of strong, muscular thighs. He followed the line of sight of the man beneath him. Merely inches apart, both men were painfully hard.

"Spencer," Aaron whispered. They stared into each other's eyes for several long minutes, each wondering what to say in this odd moment. "I've never done this before, you know, with a man. This is a little..."

"Scary?"

"Exhilarating."

"Yeah."

Fingers reached down. Belts were unhooked and discarded. Buttons were opened and zippers lowered. Spencer reached over and tentatively and ran gentle fingertips over the hardness underneath straining plaid boxers. Aaron gasped, his back arching as Spencer took his time exploring, learning. He grew more sure of himself, reaching inside the waistband and wrapping his hand around the hardness within.

"Christ, Spencer," Aaron groaned, his head falling back against the couch. "We need..."

Spencer reached behind Aaron's head with his free hand before waving it dramatically and producing a small packet of lubricant.

"Brilliant."

Spencer distributed the slick between the two of them, cupping the liquid in his palm before reaching for Aaron again. When Aaron's own slick, warm fingers wrapped around his length, Spencer groaned loudly.

"We're really going to do this?" he half asked, half stated.

"Changing your mind, Spence?"

"Not on your life," he nearly growled as he leaned forward to capture the parted mouth before him. Lips pressed together, sometimes too harshly as they fell against each other. Tongues slipped and tasted and prodded, brushing against each other in and out of each other's mouths. They tested and teased, seeing what the other liked, wrists twisting, fingers grasping. Occasionally, the heads of their cocks would touch, rub and the friction and heat was delicious. Lost in the pleasure of it all, Spencer began to thrust his hips up, trying to get more, wanting just enough to push him over the edge. Suddenly, Aaron pulled away, his head falling back, neck arching as he moaned loudly.

"Fuck," he groaned as he began to pulse in Spencer's hand. Reflexively, Aaron's grip tightened painfully and he accidentally caught the slit of Spencer's cock with his thumbnail.

"Shit! Ouch!" Spencer complained but that apparently what he needed as he thrust up and cried out, "Aaron!!" as he came harder than he ever had in his life.

Slowly, they both came down from that high, their breath harsh against each other's cheeks as they held each other close. Slowly, Spencer pulled back, settling down against Aaron's knees.

Aaron chuckled. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"It was perfect, Aaron," he whispered. "Well, perfect for us anyway."

That smile was back and it made Spencer's heart leap. "Ewww," Spencer complained, looking down at the mess on his hand. "I think we need to clean up."

"Up then," Aaron said, tapping him lightly on his butt.

"This first," he whispered as he leaned in again for a simple, soft kiss. When Aaron tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled back, resting their foreheads together. "As first dates go, I think that wasn't half bad."

Aaron chuckled at that. "Agreed, Doctor Reid. Now let's get cleaned up and see where the rest of the night takes us." He tried "The Look" again.

Spencer burst out laughing. "You really need to work on that look."

"Et tu, Brute?"

"I guess we both need to work on the art of seduction," Spencer said, slipping off his lover's lap and holding out his clean hand. As Aaron took the hand and deftly stood, he leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Hopefully I'll be an apt pupil," he said against those soft, pink lips. "Do I have to call you Professor?"

Spencer groaned loudly. "Oh god yes. Please."

They both laughed as they walked down the hall, hand in hand. It was just the start of a beautiful night.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rigel99 for the pics that inspired this fic and Susspencer for laughing and encouraging this through previews.


End file.
